linkin_park_junior_undergroundfandomcom-20200213-history
Shadow of the Day
Shadow of the Day is a song by American rock band Linkin Park, which was released as the third single from their third album, Minutes to Midnight, on October 16, 2007. The first public performance of "Shadow of the Day" was during the Projekt Revolution tour in Auburn, Washington on July 25, 2007. On September 4, 2012, "Shadow of the Day", along with "Breaking the Habit", "New Divide", and "Burn It Down", were released in the "Linkin Park Pack 02" as downloadable content for the music rhythm video game, Rock Band 3. Releases * Minutes to Midnight * "Shadow of the Day" * LPResurrection Mixtape (Xefuzion Remix) * iTunes Live from SoHo * Road to Revolution: Live at Milton Keynes (DVD) * A Thousand Suns+ (DVD) Song structure and background information The band experimented with several different versions of the keyboard loop, before deciding on the one used in the final version. Lead singer Chester Bennington explained that they used over 60 different beats for this song until they found the suitable one. They also used different types of instruments like banjos at first, just experimenting on different styles until they came up with something that could fit the track. Like "Breaking the Habit", "Shadow of the Day" uses samples of live string ensemble recordings, played by Mike Shinoda on keyboard live. The samples come in before the second verse starts. Distorted guitar elements are only played after the second chorus. The lead is an 8-bar phrase which is later raised an octave. The song is written in the key of B major, the first major key the band has ever used. The chorus is based on the very common chord progression I–V–vi–IV (B, F♯, G♯m, E in the key of B major)—this chord progression is used e.g. in U2's "With or Without You" in the key of D major. On the verses, the chord progression is the less common vi–V–IV–IV (G♯m, F♯/A♯, E, E). The end of the album version of the song, which is an instrumental piece, crossfades into the start of "What I've Done". It is the second-longest track on the album. Mike Shinoda sings only the lines "Sometimes beginnings aren't so simple, sometimes goodbye's the only way" and the last three choruses "And the shadow of the day will embrace the world in grey and the sun will set for you" with a different voice tone but with the same note of Chester's part. The song was remastered for iTunes in 2013. It notably contains rearranged strings. During the Projekt Revolution tour, Chester Bennington was playing the guitar while also singing the lyrics at the end of the song. These occasions are very rare for the band, since Brad Delson is the lead guitarist, and Mike Shinoda usually plays the second guitar part. However, this is not the first song on which Bennington plays guitar, since "It's Goin' Down" was also performed with Bennington playing the guitar. Later, Bennington would also play rhythm guitar on live performances of "Iridescent". Live Info "Shadow of the Day" has been in all Linkin Park headlining concerts since the album release of Minutes to Midnight. Brad Delson usually plays background and does not appear on stage until the solo kicks in. Chester Bennington would also play the rhythm guitar during the final chorus. Remix Amsterdam music producer Xefuzion remixed the song for the LPResurrection Mixtape (2007). Booklet Notes The keyboard loop in "Shadow of the Day" went through many different changes during the song's creation. Dozens of options were created on piano, acoustic guitar, marimba, xylophone, and even electric banjo before finally writing the reversed/edited keyboard version that appears here.' Track Listing ;CD1 ;CD2 • Australian maxi single • iTunes EP ;7" picture disc ;iTunes exclusive video album Lyrics I close both locks below the window I close both blinds and turn away Sometimes solutions aren't so simple Sometimes goodbye’s the only way Oh… And the sun will set for you The sun will set for you And the shadow of the day Will embrace the world in grey And the sun will set for you In cards and flowers on your window Your friends all plead for you to stay Sometimes beginnings aren't so simple Sometimes goodbye’s the only way Oh… And the sun will set for you The sun will set for you And the shadow of the day Will embrace the world in grey And the sun will set for you And the shadow of the day Will embrace the world in grey And the sun will set for you And the shadow of the day Will embrace the world in grey And the sun will set for you Category:Linkin Park Singles Category:Linkin Park Songs